Ariana Anonymous
by Just Like Wild Fire
Summary: My first official fanfic so please review! Life and thoughts through Loki and new love interest Ariana's eyes. A bit of an emotional rollercoaster so i hope you enjoy the ride :) Please review xxx
1. Chapter 1

Loki POV

The court was all gathered, it was just a standard meeting all officials of Asguard were present. Father was tired and I was getting bored. Thor just sat their poised and arrogant I dont know what bothered me more, that he was 'the perfect son or the perfect warrior' but he's rash, ignorrant and pig headed. Not to mention he's a complete ponse.

After an hour I started to lose interest and pick at the ends of my robe, green my favourite colour. But suddenly two guards burst through the door, half dragging half escorting a tall slim girl with waist length hair which tumbled in blonde curly waves over her small shoulders, her side partain made one wave cover part of her face. She stood in front of us, her face grimm but dangerous.

The guard on the right, a character known and widely disliked for his ecessiveuse of force, kicked her legs out from beneath her and growled,

'Kneel for the king,' my Father Odin 'and his royal highnessess' meaning me and Thor. I could not help but feel a sense of de ja vu.

'This is not your first offence Ariana, is it my dear?' My Father chuckled, and I came to realise where I knew her from. It all came back to me, the first time Father let me inside the court was when I was 12. She was again roughly escorted in by many guards. What puzzled me was for such a slight but beautiful girl she was always surrounded by heavily armed gaurds. When I asked my Father why, he explained that her parents were great warriors that fought along side him in many wars they were faithful and loyal subjects.

But one terrible night three ice giants managed to enter Asguard and slayed Ariana's parents while they were sleeping. She was only only six at the time but her parents had already began training her and had hired someone to carry on her training in their absence.

Long story short, she was deadly. Unfortunatly she's extremley stubborn and has a short temper which occumpany's it. And it is this character flaw which has got her into many sticky situations.

'No i guess it's not your majesty', her voice snapped me back to reality 'i'll try to behave next time'.

The only reason she's not in jail or dead is because father has taken a liking to her, he says she has spirit and witt beyond her years but no one would cross her because she's rutheless. Trust me her rap sheet is as long as the crystal bridge.

'So tell me what did you do this time?' Father enquired.

'You tell me I was trying to workand then these two goons picked me up, literally' she scowled.

'She looked suspicous sire, honestly when we called out to her she took off running' The left guard pleaded.

Father looked Thoughtful 'why did you run?'

'Well if you had two gorillaz in pointy hats and spears running at you wouldn't you be a little concerned?' Ariana answered exasperated.

Thor who was clearly bored by the charade groaned and complained, 'A night in the lock up would suffice then we could all leave' he tapped the handle of his hammer unamused.

'Hush brother, who made you king? We haven't heard all her side of the story yet!' I barked at him my impatience growing. Thor made to get up but Father interrupted,

'Enough! Both of you. Thor, Loki is right your being unfair, so please if we are boring you by all means leave'. True to his nature Thor flounced off out of the room being the big child he is and left us in peace.

Father worn out by our bickering dismissed the case and sent the guards n their way, the officails left and Father made for the door muttering to himself which just left me and Ariana. I got off my throne and descended the steps towards her and this time she knelt at her own accord.

_Ariana POV_

The iron tight grip on my upper arm was increasing as the royal guards huled my ass through the streets. I couldn't be bothered to fight back. It took to much energy and I wasn't objecting since i need to speak to Odin anyway.

People in the sreets frowned at me and shook their heads muttering something about shame, but I wasn't ashamed. I'm a fighter deal with it.

.Smack. My shins thudded against the crystal steps leading up to the court. I was shoved through massive double doors and led to the base of gold steps. Above three thrones were occupied, there sat the Odin and his two sons Thor and Loki.

I wasn't really paying attention when Odin was speaking to the guards my attention was on the man to the right of . His eyes were fixed on me, studying me carefully as if i was something that he hasn't ever ecounterd before. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, his chin rested on the back of his pale slender hand. He had a handsome face, sharp features, prominent cheek bones and a mass of black hair neatly slicked back. We shared the same favourite colour.

Minutes passed and I was sick of being asked trivial questions. Thor was sticking his oar in but to my supprise Loki stood up for me. I was slowly warmming towards Loki which was bad because it was pointless falling for someone you can never have and anyway I work best on my own.

My train of thoughts were wrecked when i suddenly realised we were alone together. He had just reached the bottom step and i knelt down before him as he was the only one I really respected.

_Loki POV_

She slowly rose to her feet and are eyes met. I was starting to feel hot, something about her green eyes made me nervous. I didn't know whether i should speak first or what but she beat me to it.

'Ariana,' she introduced herself 'umm sir?' she stuck her hand out not sure what to call me.

'Loki, just Loki' I shook her hand.

We stopped shaking hands but our fingers were still interlocked. I coughed awkwardly and we both let go. A smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth but she was fighting it, I don't think i've ever seen her smile.

'Well thanks for sticking up for me' She finished, she couldn't figh tit anymore her smile was radient and made me feel warm inside. I don't know what's happening to me.

'You should smile more often' i grinned back at her and for the first time in her life she actually blushed.

Mumbling goodbye and thanks again. She hurried out of the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki POV ~

We spent everyday leading up to Thor's corrination together, Ariana and I. We just clicked and for once in my life someone had favoured me over Thor. She opened up to me, although it took her a while to adjust as I don't expect she gets much human contact other than Sif, (one of Thors 'friends', she just likes to look at him), she's her protector, although Ariana spends half her life trying to get away from her.

It's the morning of Thor's corrination. Despite my constant bitching about him he's can actually be a decent brother. Occasionly.

Me and Thor are stood together at the entrance of the corrination hall, the whole of Asgard are through those doors waiting for their new king I offer a few words of wisdom and slip back in the hall sneak back to the front where friends, family and a furious Ariana are stood when I reach her I give her an apologetic look and a cheeky smile but that dosent ease her nerves or anger for that matter. Mother and Father are looking at her curiously and Sif, Volstagg, hogun and fandral Were stealing glances at us.

I hadn't exactly told anyone about Ariana and I.

'Why the hell did you leave me on my own!' she hissed at me.

I chuckled, slipped my arm round her waist pulled her closer and kissed her temple, earning me a few shocked and bewildered expressions.

Finally Thor entered the great hall making the crowds cheer. He love putting on a show, swinging his hammer round, thrusting it above his head so all could see and laughing in his deep bellowing voice. Climbing the stairs to father he didn't seem a bit phased by the task and the responsibility about to be put on him.

Ariana POV~

I can't believe he left me. I mean honestly I'm getting the weirdest looks from his family. Sif looks like she's going to kill me although that's probably about the comment I made about her dress earlier, if she wants Thor's attention she might want to try talking to him rather than show as much flesh as possible.

I felt someone behind me and turned round to find a rather guilty Loki, I felt like I could kill him we weren't even in a proper relationship and he was already palming me off to his friends and family of which I didn't know.

I gave him an icy glare but he just grinned and kissed my temple, my demeanor melting slightly, I relaxed and rested my head in the crook of his neck as my head only just reached past his shoulder.

Loki's mum smiled sweetly at me and I sheepishly half smiled back. Embarrased at the attention we were drawing in.

At last Thor graced us with his presence distracting everyone, I honestly couldn't comprehend how Loki put up living with Thor, there's something about him that I can't stand like his disreguard for people 'beneath' him. He needs a reality check. Whereas most people believe Thor and Loki get on but there's some weird atmosphere and tension that surrounds the brothers sometimes I don't even think they are related.

Back to reality.

Just as Odin is about crown Thor a contorted expression swallows his face. Odin swiftly exits the hall with a confused Thor at his heels, Loki follows, leaving the crowds staring blankly at eachother.

Loki POV

When we entered the vault the cold crisp air made my skin prickle painfully. In front lay bodies of guards frozen next to the dead intruders. Frost picking a path through the frozen debris. Odin picked up the large blue box with intricate black carving which was carelessly strewn across the floor. Thor's rage was building and he was almost quivering with anger. His outburst was violent.

'We can't let them get away with this, what message will it send? That Asgard is weak, too feeble to manage its own borders?!'

'Theres no harms done they tried but they failed'. Odin spoke firmly.

They tried! Creatures should fear Asgard, their superiors and never, ever think about betraying us for fear of their punishment!'

'Enough! You cannot re-start a war that took thousands of lives to resolve' Odin finished the discussion and left the vault.

CRASH!

'Argh!' Thor viciously upturned a banquet table causing food to spill everywhere, stalking over to the steps he sat down deflated.

Tentitvely I sat next to him.

'It's unwise to be in my company right now brother'. Thor adressed me.

'Who says I was wise?'

'This was to be my day of triumph'

'It'll come in time,' my attempt of comforting him. ' If its any consolation, I think your right. About the frost giants about Laufey about everything. They found a way to penetrate Asgards defences once who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army'.

'Exactly!'' Thor agreed with me. It was working.

'Theres nothing you can do without defying father' I kept pushing.

'Yes there is' He got to his feet

'No stop! I know that look, stop right there' I pointed a finger at him.

'Its the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!'

'Thor it's madness' I tried to reason with him.

'Madness?, what sort of madness?' A warrior questioned.

'Uh its nothing,' I stuttered. 'Thor was making a jest.

'The safety of our realm is no jest,' Thor stated. 'We're going to Jotunhiem'

I sighed exasperated and kneaded my forehead with my hand.

'What?' One of them chuckled.

Sif's face darkened 'Thor' she warned.

Ariana who was taking refuge in the shadows cooly lent against the pillar smiled wickedly.

'I'm in,' she walked into the centre of the room ' any of you ladies joining us?'.

Sif scowled but this was what Ariana lived for. Her comment seemed to hurt others pride so they quickly signed themselves up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariana POV

I slipped my arm through Loki's as we walked down the rainbow bridge with our fellow comarades. I could feel he was tense and guilt started in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why I supported Thor's idea of vengence but Jotunhiem needed to pay for my parents. Starting with Laufey.

Loki POV

Heimdall, stood blocking the entrance of the gate. Dressed head to to in gold armour, his dark skin made his liquid gold eyes stand out. He carried a heavy golden sword which was the key to the other realms.

'Let me handle this,' I said to thor,turning on the charm I adressed the gate keeper, 'good heimdall-'

'-Your not dressed warmly enough'

'Im sorry?' I was bewildered.

'Do you think you can decieve me?' Heimdall persisted.

'You must be mistaken-'

'ENOUGH!' Heimdall rarley raised his voice.

Thor charged past me.

'Heimdall may we pass?'

'Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened' his deep voice echoed.

'Then tell no one of where we've gone until we have returned, understand' He sweeped past Heimdall.

The others followed Thor into the eleberate gold sphere. Volstagg who was last turned and chuckled,

'Silver tounge turned to lead?'

The seven of us gathered at the gate as the ball swiftly turned and would soon cast us to the icy realm of Jotunhiem.

'Be warned I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as it's gate keeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard. The bifrost will remain closed to you and you will be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunhiem'

'Couldn't you just leave the gate open for us?'

'If I leave the bridge open it will unleash the full power of the bifrost and destroy Jotunhiem with you upon it.'

'I have no plans of dying today' Thor boldly said, and I caught Ariana rolling her eyes and silently mimicking him.

'None do' Heimdall finished as he slid the sword into the portal lock.

The sudden force pulled us into a techni-colour tube full of lights, zapping us into the other realm.

I wasn't prepared for the icy wind which violently smashed into you, Ariana was by my side and quickly huddled against me. The dark landscape was in shades of blue and black, deserted and the werckage of the great battle remained. Buildings and temples tumb, there was no sign of life untill the seven of us were quickly surounded by frost giants and the king, Laufey.

Thor demanded to know what had happened on his day of glory but I was too busy focussing on an escape route and by the looks of it Ariana was sizing up the competition and whispered to me.

'Well I make it 21 including Laufey so what is that like 3 each, but obviously we'd have to do it quick before others come running-'

'Your not seriously thinking of fighting are you?' I hissed at her, but my attention turned to Thor who's discussion with Laufey had become somewhat heated so I quickly intervined.

'Thor please, we're out numbered ' I tried to reason with him.

'Go now and I'll let you all live' Laufey directed the comment at me.

'We will except your most gracious offer' I replied.

'Come on brother' I said to Thor and he turned to leave.

'Run home little princess' An ice giant retorted.

'Oh no' I knew what would happen.

Thor quickly took down the giant with his hammer but as expected, the other giants fought back quickly creating a problem for us Sif and Ariana teamed up swiftly working there way through a pile of frost giants .Fandral on the other hand wasn't so lucky his bravery has cost him has several spears of ice through the chest Volstagg and Hogun quickly rescue him and the six of us head for the gate without Thor.

'Ahhh!,' Volstagg shouted in pain. One of the ice giants had him by the arm. 'Don't let them touch your skin!' When I looked again the gian was gone but my friend had a huge blue hand print branded on his arm.

Just as I was about to rush to Ariana who had her hands full with about eight giants, Laufey grabbed my arm as my sleeve came up, but blue rushed up my arm without any pain and when he let go puzzled. My arm returned cream without a mark.

I ran I Ariana's direction but she was on her own surrounded with the corpses of her enemy.

'Hey,' she said cooly just like we were passing in the hall. ' 25, new record!'

I just shook my head and laughed in disbelief. But that laughter was short lived, where she had been fighting, her top was ripped arround her ribs and stomach. Laufey who had followed me grabbed her exposed skin making her writhe in pain.

I managed to wrestle him off when Thor conveniently appeared.

'Take Laufey I need to see to Ri' I said breathlessly.

He nodded in agreement, so I rushed to her side carefully sliding my hands under the back of her knees and kneck, carrying her bridal style. She winced in pain when I started running but we needed to get out of here and quick.

I reached the others, Sif and Hogun seemed to be the only ones standing strong. Thor flew back to us with that same stupid smile on his face.

'Heimdall open the gate!,' No reply. ',Heimdall' Thor bellowed. But we looked behind us and there stood thousands of ice giants before they could attack the bifrost beamed down and father appeared on his horse and in armour.

'Laufey!' Father commanded.

Laufey rose on a wave of earth, rocks and ice.

'Your boy's trying to start another war!'

'Exactly these are a boys action, let's treat them as such, let's stop this without further bloodshed'

'Allfather-'

The bifrost suddenly whipped as back to Asgard.

'Go!,' Odin commanded the other warriors, they bowed and left. 'Sif take Ariana, she's hurt'.

Sif scooped Ariana out of my arms and I was reluctant to let her go. My eyes followed them out of the door.

'Thor' father warned.

'Your a arrogant, ignorant and cuel little boy!'

'Father!'

'Silenece, You are unworthy of these realms you are unworthy of your title. You are unworthy Of the loved ones you have betrayed ... I now take from you your power in the name of my father and his father. As Odin your father I cast you out.'

Thor was thrown back into the Bifrost.

'Whoever should hold thi hammer' if he shall be worthy will posses the power of Thor'. Odin also threw the hammer Mjolnir into the Bifrost.

I rushed to the healing room to check on Ariana. I found Sif stood outside of the door, smiling weakly I tried to go in but she caught my arm.

'What's going on between you two?' She asked me outwright.

taken aback i pushed my eyebrows together and frowned, I tried to think of the status that summed up Ariana and I.

'Nothing' I dismissed her question.

Scowling she left the doorway, her high black pony tail swinging furiously.

Ariana was stretched out on a bed made up of pale gold silk sheets and plump cushions which propped up and supported her small shoulders. Her long lashes flutterd open when she heard me sit on the bed beside her. She painfully shifted her weight to one side trying to lean on her elbow in an attempt to sit up.

'Whoa,steady on' I chuckled catching her back as she nearly toppled backwards.

Gently lying her back down again. I took her hand and stayed with her until she drifted back into a deep sleep. She needed all the sleep she could get.

For the pats few days I had a strict routine first visit Ariana for a few hours, well until the healer kicked me out. Go tend to.._Business. _Then back to Ariana, keeping out of Father's way as he wasn't quite over the ordeal with Thor.

But today was different I had decided to go straight to Ariana and clear up a few things. I was unsure what we were, I had strong feelings for her and vice versa but everything has been left unsaid. How do you ask someone to be with you? I don't even know how to put it. _Girlfriend _sounds so childish or _partner _which is so clinical. Well I can figure it out when the time comes.

I walked in to find Ariana sat waiting for me.

'Hey,' she smiled brightly and I wrapped her up in my arms then stood back to look at her 'I was thinking we could go out' she finished.

'What?! uh-oh..go outside..um yeah' I recovered quickly.

Her forehead creased a little and she raised one eyebrow amused. We took a walk along the Bifrost Bridge and sat on the edge legs dangling over the side.

'I was thinking, well wondering if you wanted to be my umm...' I looked at her stuck.

'Girlfriend?' She finished my sentence shocked.

'Yeah' I sighed.

She mulled the idea over, killing me with anticipation.

'Sure, I mean I'd love to' Answering my question and laughing in supprise.

Sliding my hand round the back of her neck resting my thumb on the start of her jaw line I slowly tilted her hand back and our lips met.

Ariana POV

I was worried about Loki, he'd been acting strange since we got back from Jotunhiem for a while his little suprise proposal explained it because I thought he must have been nervous or something but he's still acting shifty. So regretably I followed him.

'STOP!' Odin commanded

'Am I cursed?' I suddenly realised my hands tightly gripped the handles of the casket.

'No'

'What am I?'

'Your my son' Odin replied softly

'What more than that? The casket wasn't the only thing you took from jotunhiem that day was it?'

'No, in the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giants offspring abandoned, suffering left to die. Laufey's son'

'Laufey's son?!' My heart became heavy and ached.

'Yes'

'Wha-?Why! You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?'

'You were only an innocent child'

'No. You took me for a purpose. What was it? TELL ME!' I screamed.

' I thought I could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about permenent peace. Through you'

'What?' I had never felt so betreyed.

'But those plans no longer matter now'

'So I am no more than another stolen relick, locked up here until you might have use of me-'

'-You twist my words-'

'-you could have told me what I was from the begining. Why didn't you?'

'Your my son, I wanted only to protect you from the truth'

'What because I-I-I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?'

'No-' father became frail and started sinking to his knees but I couldn't stop, I was a bull who had seen red.

'Well it all makes sense now why you favoured Thor all these years because no matter how much you claimed to love me you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!.' Flat on his back father lay Sprawled out over the steps and his hand finally dropped from my shin.

Knleeling beside him I Tentitively I touched is hand as his eyes closed.

'GUARDS! Guards please help!'

I screamed desperatly, two swiftly entered and picked up Odin's limp body and carried him of to be healed.

I slowly stood and turned around to see Ariana. I could tell be her eyes that she knew, I took a stepp towards her but she flinched.

Ariana POV

Concealed behind in the shadows of a partioning wall I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It couldn't be true. He wasn't what they said he is. He can't be.

I choked on my breath as he turned into one of them. His pale skin turned an icy blue and his once gorgeous green eyes turned to a wicked shade of red. He wasn't my Loki. I was conflicted by the fight or flight instinct, I couldn't choose so I stayed paralysed. I have never seen him so worked up, tears spilled down his cheeks which were now thankfully cream once again. His breath fast, shallow and his voice breaking in terror and fustration of this new discovery.

It all happened so fast Odin slipped into the Odin sleep and guards carried him away leaving me with the difficult task of escaping.

Luckily he made for the door so I came into light but suddenly he turned around.

'Ariana?,' He took a step towards me but I flinched and his face fell and his eyes hardened.

'You don't love me' it was more of a question than a statement.

'Umm, I-I' I couldn't get any words out.

'Well I should have known, probably more interested in Thor now are we? Can't be with a monster' His comments were snide and harsh.

'Stop it!,' I screamed. 'Stop it! I don't want Thor, I want you. But you cannot ask me to be fine and act like nothing has happened' I tried to get my head straight but I couldn't stop the tears hot and prickiling from flowing.

'You can't stand to look at me! I see it in your eyes, I'm a reminder of what happend to your parents. I'm the son of their murderer and it disgusts-'

**_Smack_**. I slapped him straight across his face so hard my hands burning. Grabbing him by the shoulders I shook him violently.

'Now you listen to me,' I growled at him. 'You can stop wollowing in your self pity and pull your self together' my hands trailed down and rested on his chest. We were so close our breath intermingled.

'I love you'. He said quietly for the first time, still slightly bewilderd by my slap.

'I love you too, and don't you forget it' I returned.

Sighing he rested his forehead against mine and stooped in for a kiss, I slipped my arms around his neck and his gripped me tightly around the waist, for a moment I was happy.


	4. Chapter 4 Bête Noire

Ariana POV ~

I woke up just before sun had risen and just as I had managed to pry a sleepy Loki's arm from my waist its golden glow bathed ou-, no, his room. I kissed his forehead and tip toed over to the trail of my clothes putting each item back on and pulling my shoes on. Tucking in my hair, pulling my hood up and concealing my face with a dark green scarf. I didn't look back over my shoulder at him, nor did I leave a note.

I didn't know whether I should feel guilty for leaving Loki like that. But to be truthful I didn't, I was pissed and I had a right to be.

My legs carried me home, my true home. There was a big clearing in the thick forest where my family house still stood. The large structure looked un touched and the door was still locked from all those years years today. I kept the large elbaborate gold key on a chain that hung around my neck.

Taking a deep breath I slid the key off the chain and into the lock. The stiff door took a little persuading to finally open up. With my last little shove I made the door creak eerily as I stepped over the threshold. Into the dim room that once had been our kitchen. Most of our possesions from this house are in wooden trunks in my large vault that Loki let me use in the palace. But the wooden kitchen table still was in the centre. I collapsed into one on the matching chairs burrying my head in my arms on the surface of the table. Letting the angry sobbs escape my chest.

How did I get into this mess? The one person I loved was the son of my parents murderer, and I hated him for it. I must be seriously messed up, sharing a bed with a frost giant, God what would my parents say. Shaking up with the enemy, playing house. I wanted to be sick. But most of these feelings were false, though I wanted them to be true. That would be the easier option, it disgusted me how irrevocably in love I was with him, how I relied on him.

It was wrong to be mad at Loki but I wonder if I hadn't have been in that vault, would he ever had told me? I made myself leave the kitchen and venture on through the shell of the house, what should have been our living room was empty. Flashbacks of nights by the fire snuggled up with my parents rekindled the rage inside me. Why did they get ripped from my grasp, at the age of six I was orphaned. It would had been less painful if I never had that taste of perfect family life.

Carrying on up the stairs I pushed open the door to my old room. Once again empty, apart from a rickety metal bed frame, the underneath was my hiding place and my old rocking horse was stationary in the corner. I stepped into the room. Big mistake. I dropped to my knees in horror gasping for air, the two large stains in front of me swallowed my mind. My parents blood pools had stained the floor boards and I remembered my fathers lifeless eyes as his body fell in front of me.

Sat cross legged I felt someone beside me. Loki sat down and circled arms around me resting his head on my collarbone.

'What, come to finish daddy's job?' I asked viciously, I wanted to hurt him.

'Stop it' He let go and his back stiffened.

'Get away from me, I don't want you'

'C'mon you don't mean that' he whispered.

'Don't I?'

'Fine' accepting defeat, he left.

Or I thought he left. I stayed in that room untill the moon graced the skies and I gatherd myself up to leave. Loki came out from behind in frost giant form and knocked me over. His huge cold hands crushed my throat.

I woke up screaming. Loki who was next to me attempted to console me and I relaxed into his bare arms. It felt so real, I shuderred. They call them nightmares or night terrors for a reason.


	5. Chapter 5 Innuendo Kingo

Loki POV

When I woke up I found Ariana's arms and a leg snaked around my body which she was gripping onto tightly. Her eyes finally fluttered open, and she smiled lazily.

'You've got the whole bed, but my side was too irrisitable?' I chuckled since she liked her space and moaned when I encroached on it.

'Yeah cause its got you on it' she kissed the side of my neck.

'Happy Birthday sweet heart' I sighed and kissed the top of her head.

'Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot' she replied in mock horror.

She hated her Bithday's because it was also the anniversary of her parents death.

'You going to see them today?' I asked tentitvley.

'Yeah, I guess' she said whilst tracing cirlces on my stomach with her fingertip.

'So what do you want to do today?'

'Hmmm, I'll have to get back you on that one' she giggled.

'Yeah?'

'Mm hmm' she said against my lips.

She was half pinned underneath my body. When the door opened.

'Loki-oh excuse me' Odin seemed a little embarrased.

Clearing my throat I sat up quickly scooting over to hide Ariana. Nobody knew we were together.

'But father you were deep into the Odinsleep? I don't understand?'

'I woke last night but didn't want to distirb you, and it looks like that was a good choice.'He raised his eyebrows.

'Umm can we talk later' I said a little stunned.

'Uh yeah, I'll be in the hall' Odin left.

I burst out laughing and collapsed on Ariana. She slapped me off so she could sit up.

'That was so not funny! Do you think he knew it was me?' She quizzed me anxiously.

'No he didn't see you, calm down. Right well I'm getting up' I sat on the side of my bed and got dressed. I heard Ariana get up and go for breakfast. The day went slowly, father slipped back into the Odinsleep but the healer said it was normal as he was weak.

Mid after noon I went back to my room to get ready for the banquet the kingdom held every Saturday. Ariana was in the bathroom, soon after I heard the shower spraying and saw the wisps of steam clouding the room.

'Shall I join you?' I called.

'Behave yourself, Loki Odinson!' She shouted over the noise of the running water.

I chuckled to myself as I pulled on my clothes I saw an empty dress bag on the bed. I left the main bedroom and went down the little private corrider which connected the bedroom and my armoury.

Collecting my helmet and staff I returned to our bedroom to find the bathroom door open to find a pouty Ariana.

'I don't know whether I can pull it off?' She gestured fustratedly to her dress.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head in shock. The floor length satin gown was made up of dark green crystals which reflected the light casting circles of colour around the room. It dipped in a low V at the front and was backless showing her tanned skin. The material clung to her toned body. Her waist length hair was pinned to one side with a lily made of jewels.

'You look- I mean you are-' I could find the words so I titled her head back and kissed her hard.

'That good eh?' She sighed.

'Mmmm hmmm, hey, I need to leave to get to the banquet in time' I explained as I moved towards the door.

'Save me a seat!'

When I got to the banquet hall most people were filing in through the big double doors.

I motioned for one of the servers to come over to me. I gave him strict instructions to save the seat on my left, as I was the head of the table as the temporary King of Asgard.

I waited for Ariana before I was seated, she turned heads as she entered the hall. She smiled and squeezed Sif's shoulder as she went past ( those two seemed to be getting on more since 'his' banishment). I pulled out her chair for her despite the prying eyes of the rest of the hall, as soon as I was seated the feast began. My mother who was on the my right was dragging poor Ariana into some trivial conversation about how 'ravashing' she looked tonight.

'-don't you agree Loki' Mother asked me.

'Hmm, sorry what?' I wasn't listening.

'Ariana looks beautiful tonight dosen't she?!' She gave me a typical mum stare, the classic 'say yes or you're in trouble' look.

'Exsquisite' I agreed and gave Ariana's hand a little squeeze under the table.

Mother seemed satisfied and left us alone.

After the meal everybody got out of their seats and started mingling. Ariana was putting her glass back on the table as I suprised her from behind. Wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

'Follow me' I whispered in her ear.

We snuck out of the hall and ran out of the palace.

When we got near the woods I told her to close her eyes as I led her down the winding paths.

'Ready? And open!' I took my hands away from her eyes.

Her hand went straight to her mouth. We were outside of her old family home and I had laid out a mini picnic, blanket and all. Thousands of candels surrounded the clearing and bottes of bubbly were on ice.

'Happy Birthday' I broke the silence.

Ariana had started crying.

'Thankyou' she whispered. I pulled her into a tight hug. We sat down on the blanket and I poured out the wine.

We sat their for hours talking and laughing, the darkness illuminated by candellight.

'Do you want your present now?' I said looking at the stars, we were led on the blanket and Ariana's head was on my chest.

'This is enough for me'

'Well I just got you a little reminder of me' I pulled out the big square green velvet case.

Popping the gold clasp, Ariana pryed open the box. Revealing chain made up of tiny gold leaves and a teardrop emerald.

'Loki it's gorgeous! I can't take it'

'Yes you can and you will, here let me help you' I picked up the delicate chain and slipped it around her neck, closed the clasp and kissed the back of her neck.

'There,' I said as she turned back around 'beautiful as always'.

We fell asleep under the stars together. In the early hours of the morning I woke up snuggled next to Ria. Gently scooping her up I carried her back to the palace but used the back alleys and doors, carefull not to be caught.


	6. Chapter 6

'All father we must speak with you urgently' Sif burst into the hall with her usual troops.

'My friends' Loki greeted them warmly.

'Where's Odin?' Questioned Fandral.

'Father has fallen into the Odin sleep, mother fears he will never wake'

I kept a protective hand on Loki's shoulder and squeased it gently, he relaxed a little but i could still feel the tension in his muscles.

'We will speak with her' Sif stated, uneasy at the atmosphere of the room.

'She refuses to leave my fathers bedside. You can leave your urgent matter with me, your King' Loki declared standing up.

The warriors knealed for Loki and tried a more diplomatic approach.

'My king,' she started. 'we will ask that you end Thors banishment'

'My first command cannot be to undo the All Fathers last. We are on the brink of war with the Jotunhiem, our people need a sense on continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard'.

Sif launched herself from the floor threatingly and I moved from my place beside Loki's throne.

Sif and I were getting along, at the moment. But if she made one more move like that towards him, I wansn't afraid to start a grudge match.

'Yes of course' Fandral broke the tension whilst restraining Sif with Hogun.

'Good then you will wait on my word'. Loki turned back to his throne.

'If I may beg the indulgance of your majesty to perhaps reconsider-' Volstagg was interrupted vicously.

'Were done!' He whipped around feircely.

They finally left us in peace. Slumped back in his throne Loki let out a huge sigh.

'Hey' I sqeezed his shoulder.

Our eyes locked and I smiled weakly.

'I don't understand why they want him back, isn't it better this way?' He asked me, he had changed, become angrier and undone since Thor left. But I thought it was more about the pressure and responsibilty of Thor's,Odin's and his own duties.

'Wait. What?' I was confused.

'Since I got rid of Thor' He took my hand.

'Got rid of? You did this on purpose?' I snatched it back.

'Yes, for a better life for us, for Asgard'

'For us or for you?!'

'Why are you being like this? I thought this was what you wanted!'

'Well you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble. I wouldnt want to steal any time from your short reign now, would I?' I scolded. I stood up from the arm rest where I was perching, and stormed out.

Loki POV

I was slightly stunned, I didn't understand what she was getting so worked up about so I followed her.

'Leave me be'

'Tell me what's wrong'

'If you have to ask then you really need a reality check'

Catching her arm I stood in front of her 'What ever I need to do, I'll do it'

'Anything?'

'Yes' I confirmed.

'Fine, follow me' she began to disappear down many different corridors. Finally we were outside the vault.

She nodded for me to go in, questions would only slow us down so I obliged. I stopped half way unsure what to do she had sent the guards away and was stood at the end infront of the panel that concealed the Destroyer. She picked up the casket.

'What do you want me to do?' the two things I loved were in front of me.

'Hold it'

'What?!' she hated to see me near the casket because she knew what it did to me.

'Without changing' she met my eyes and held my gaze steadily.

'Okay, but if I can't help but change?'

'It won't happen, if I mean as much to you as you claim then it won't happen will it?'

I lent my staff against the wall and took my helmet off and swapped it for the casket. I braced myself as we traded.

The connection between my skin and the casket was electric, it took everything not to give in to its energy.

I looked at Ariana who was gripping my helmet so hard her knuckles were white.

I looked at my hands they were still a pale creamy colour. Ariana set my helmet down on the floor. Took the casket from my hands placing it back on its podium behind her, never braking our eye contact.

I pulled her to me by the waist and her fingers gripped my hair as she bit my bottom lip. She always had to tease me. Easily picking her up, she wound her legs around my waist I carried her out of the vault.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
